


Makoto's Cat

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Makoto's Birthday Exchange 2016, Tachibana Makoto's Birthday, nekoatsume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Makoto gets a cat, after Haru is tired of him playing a certain game





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Eyes_Raven_Hair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Eyes_Raven_Hair/gifts).



> This is short... I'm sorry I can only seem to do short oneshots. But I hope you enjoy it!

Haruka Nanase was used to cats. His entire neighborhood was full of stray cats and he often sat out little dishes of milk for them to drink. He was also used to cat lovers, since his childhood friend, Makoto Tachibana, was the biggest cat lover Haruka had ever seen. Or met for that matter. 

But what Haruka wasn't used to was Makoto constantly on his phone. And it wasn't for a text message or call he may have missed. Or since it was a new smartphone, that his parents had convinced him to get after his old green slide up phone was malfunctioning, he wasn't checking for social media notifications or news alerts, weather reports. 

He was playing a cat collection game called NekoAtsume. And Haruka was pretty sure at that point, Makoto was addicted to it. He was always checking his app too see what he got. During class, at practice, or anywhere in public. 

Makoto probably thought he was a literal cat horder or at least Haru did. As much as the app was checked in a given day. Sometimes Makoto's phone would die on him and he'd panic a little bit till his phone was all charged up and he'd back into it again. 

And Haru thought it was a distraction. Makoto hasn't had any good times since the app was downloaded. His swimming was slowed and he's been choppy in the water. 

Haru had to take some action. So that night, when Makoto was staying over at his house, he decided to drag Makoto to the Iwatobi Animal shelter. 

“Haru! What are you doing?” Makoto whined and looked at his best friend. 

“Go pick out a cat.” came the blunt reply. 

Makoto looked confused but walked to the back of the shelter and looked at the cats. There was many of them, but one little kitten caught Makoto's eye. 

It had black fur and striking blue eyes that reminded him of Haru. “That one.” 

A shelter aid handed Makoto the kitten who seemed to like him almost immediately. 

Haru sighed and sighed for it, walking out with Makoto. “Now get rid of that stupid app. You have a real cat now.” 

Makoto smiled. “Okay Haru-chan.” 

“Drop the chan.” 

Makoto laughed and looked at his kitten, who was snuggled in his arms. 

“I'm going to call you Haruka…” he whispered and walked home with Haru.


End file.
